This invention relates to milking parlor structures and, more particularly, to improved stall gates for milking parlors.
The prior art is well aware of milking barn constructions or parlors of the modern type wherein a milking pit is sandwiched between juxtapositioned cattle stands, wherein cattle are allowed to enter the milking parlor structure to be milked and to incidentally be fed. The feeding acts as an enticement to attract the individual dairy cattle to the individual stations at which milking of the cow may take place.
Exemplary of prior art structures are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,419,961 and 4,715,321, issued Dec. 1983 and Dec. 1987, respectively, to August Vandenberg et al, the inventors of the present invention. Each of the prior Vandenberg et al patents discloses a milking parlor construction including a basic module that comprises a hollow vertical upright member from which the feed bowl and accompanying shroud and individual exit gates forming the individual milking stations may be hung. The '961 patent discloses a milking parlor construction wherein the exit gates of the individual stalls open by swinging horizontally to permit the cows to leave the stall. The '321 patent teaches the use of vertical swing exit gates which provide a more compact structure and, hence, enable the milking parlors to be installed in smaller barns.
Unfortunately, after repeated use and through less than careful operation, opening and closing of the milking parlor gates causes associated cables to fall off associated pulley assemblies. Also, the cables wear improperly because of the jerking action associated with the opening and closing of the gates as a counterweight keeps tension on the cables through the opening and closing operation.
To overcome these problems of the prior art, the present invention discloses an improved cattle stall exit gate which provides resilient means to regulate the opening and closing movement of vertically swinging gates, whereby a controlled movement prevents the cable assembly from falling off the pulley assembly and allows the cable to wear more evenly. The advantages of the present invention are preferably attained by preventing the gravity free-fall of vertically swinging exit gates and providing resilient means for lowering the gates in a smooth and controlled manner and to stop a jerking downward movement of the gate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved milking parlor stalls for cattle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improved exit gates for milking parlor stalls.
A further object of the present invention is to provide improved gates for milking parlor stalls which require a minimum of lateral space for operation.
A specific object of the present invention is to provide vertically swinging exit gates for milking parlor stalls having resilient means for lowering the gates in a smooth and controlled manner and to stop a jerking downward movement of the gates.
A specific object of the present invention is to provide vertically swinging gates for milking parlor stalls having a resilient means which controls the lowering and raising of the gates, thereby preventing a jerking motion which keeps associated cables within associated pulley assemblies.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken with reference to the figures of the accompanying drawings.